Nossas Surpresas
by jellerspot
Summary: A equipe resolve fazer uma surpresa para Kurt, mas é Kurt que os surpreende


Era 9 da manhã e nós já estávamos acordados. Nós tínhamos o hábito de prolongar nosso sono aos sábados, mas aquele era um sábado especial pois era meu aniversário e também nosso aniversário de 4 meses de namoro. Não havia sido tão ruim porém acordar tão cedo. Após uma missão que nos fez atravessar a costa dos país chegamos em minha casa exaustos e acabamos apagando na cama. Acordando cedo poderíamos aproveitar melhor o dia, o nosso dia.

Jane havia se levantado para ir ao banheiro e eu estava ainda deitado na cama. Estava frio naquela manhã. Não demorou muito para que ela voltasse para a cama correndo, jogando seu corpo para cima do meu sob as cobertas. Rimos e ela me deu me beijo. Eu adorava o sabor de seus lábios.

— Está frio aqui em cima dessas cobertas. — Ela disse me encarando e eu ri mais uma vez.

— Aqui embaixo está bem aquecido. — Respondi em tom de provocação e olhei em seus olhos.

— Poderia estar bem mais quente, Agente Especial Weller.

Rimos um pouco e ela mordeu os lábios. Está querendo me matar a esta hora da manhã, eu pensei. Antes que ela pudesse reagir, virei meu corpo colocando as mãos em sua cintura para que parte do cobertor a cobrisse, mas para que nossa pele se tocasse. Ela estava somente com uma camiseta antiga minha e uma calcinha, e como ela ficava sexy assim…

— Como deixamos mais quente? — Eu perguntei afogando minha cabeça em seu pescoço e ela se remexeu na cama. Seu perfume era embriagante.

Nos beijamos e ela puxou o cobertor para cima, fazendo com que assim ele cobrisse parte de nós e finalmente nos deixasse em total contato pele-a-pele. Ri do seu movimento, mas continuamos a nos beijar calorosamente. Enquanto minha mão circulava pela curva de sua cintura, já abaixo da blusa nós nós remexemos e puxamos o cobertor para nos cobrir totalmente.

— Eu ainda estou com frio. — Ela disse em um tom sarcástico e riu para mim. Colei meu corpo ainda mais no seu e voltamos a nos beijar.

Sua pele era macia, quente e lisa. Eu adorava poder tocá-la tão suavemente. Ela passou suas mãos agressivamente sob minhas costas e aproximamos ainda mais nosso corpo um do outro.

— Agora estou começando a ficar com calor. — Ela disse após morder meus lábios.

— Quer dizer que devo tirar sua camisa? — Eu disse em um tom provocativo, já a puxando e ela moveu seus braços.

Agora estávamos somente nós dois de peças íntimas debaixo das cobertas. Nos beijamos e eu lambi seu pescoço até que senti Jane se arrepiar e desci meus beijos sob seus seios. Já estávamos totalmente entregues a situação e ao momento quando ambos os telefones tocaram. Nós ignoramos até que meu telefone começou a dizer que era Tasha na linha, e o de Jane a dizer que era Patterson.

Ninguém sabia de nosso namoro ainda, então mesmo reclamando eu decidi atender o telefone de Tasha e Jane silenciou seu celular, não atendendo Patterson.

— Weller. — Eu disse simulando voz de sono.

— Hey, é Tasha. — Ela disse do outro lado da linha. — Mayfair pediu para que fóssemos ao trabalho hoje. Mesmo sendo seu aniversário. Tivemos um caso de última hora.

Bufei entreolhando para Jane.

— Ok. — Respondi para a morena.

— Você tem notícias de Jane? — Ela perguntou antes de desligar e Jane colocou a mão na boca, se segurando para não rir. — Patterson está tentando falar para ela vir e não está conseguindo. Batemos na casa dela, mas não parece ter ninguém.

Esbocei um riso, apertando a cintura dela.

— Não se preocupem. Tentarei falar com ela. Talvez ela esteja com o novo namorado. — Eu disse demonstrando um pouco de ciúmes e Jane continuou abafando sua risada ao meu lado.

— Pera, a Jane está namorando? — Tasha quase perguntou, mas eu desliguei o telefone antes de dizer qualquer coisa mais e Jane bateu em meu ombro.

— Como assim? — Ela perguntou para mim, olhando.

— Eu adoro provocar a Tasha. — Disse enfim.

Ela riu um pouco e depois me olhou.

— Está com ciúmes do meu novo namorado? — Ela perguntou me provocando e eu a deitei novamente na cama.

— Ele tem sorte. — Eu disse beijando-a. — E eu tenho sorte de ser ele.

Nos beijamos mais um pouco até que ela colocou espaço entre nós.

— Temos que ir. — Ela lembrou sob protestos. — Você vai primeiro e depois eu vou, ok?

— Ok. — Eu disse rindo para ela. — Já que você não quer carona do seu novo namorado.

Ela bateu novamente em meu ombro e me levantei para me arrumar. Fui para a cozinha e ela se levantou vestindo um casaco meu e um short que estava na cabiceira da cama. Logo que estava terminando o café ela apareceu na cozinha, me abraçando por trás.

— Não acredito que passaremos nosso aniversário de namoro em campo. — Ela disse e eu me virei. Demos um rápido beijo.

— Vamos compensar, brevemente. — Eu disse e ficamos segurando nossas mãos.

Coloquei meu café para viagem e Jane colocou o seu em uma xícara.

— Preciso ir. — Disse com um abraço e um beijo em sua testa e ela assentiu.

Fui abrir a porta e ela me acompanhou. Destranquei a chave e ela parecia cabisbaixa com a ideia de termos que sair.

— Nos vemos em breve. — Eu disse com um beijo.

— Em 15 minutos estarei indo. — Ela disse enfim.

— Te amo. — Eu disse abrindo a porta quando fomos interrompidos com uma chuva de confetes em nosso sentido.

— SURPRESA! — Era Tasha, Patterson, Reade, Sarah e Sawyer na porta da minha casa com bolos e afins na mão. Por um momento todos ficaram em silêncio se entreolhando e processando as informações.

Me virei para abraçar Jane até que todos riram e Tasha enfim quebrou o silêncio.

— Viemos para surpreender Weller, mas foi Jeller que nos surpreendeu. — Ela disse por fim.

Todos riram enquanto entraram e Jane sorriu de volta para mim. Aquele foi um excelente dia, não só por ser meu aniversário, mas também porque finalmente poderia apresentar para meus amigos a minha Jane.


End file.
